The Reason
by Bayou Bebe
Summary: Short one-shot songfic... Blake reflects on the past and sings to Tori during karaoke hour at the Club. Hunter and Cam have a surprise.
1. Default Chapter

Standard Disclaimer A/N: Ok this idea came to me and it wouldn't leave so I wrote it. I am thinking of making it a side fiction to a bigger story about Hunter and Blake and their family. This is my first Power Ranger fanfiction so please don't hurt me too badly. I accept and welcome your comments and thoughts so please leave them with me before you go. Enjoy!  
  
This story is a celebration of and is partly dedicated to the result of the Senate's decision to keep gay marriage legal in the United States.  
  
THE REASON BY MAKIA DURRON  
  
Tori leaned against Blake as they moved to the music. Looking over to their table she smiled as she saw Hunter trying to pull Cam out onto the dance floor. Who would have thought that of all people, those two were the ones who were gay? Laughing at Cam's expression as Hunter finally succeeded to get him out there, she had to admit that they made the perfect couple.  
  
Blake looked down at Tori and smiled, life couldn't be better. He and Hunter had really screwed up at first, siding with Lothor, trying to kill Sensei, trying to kill the Wind Ninjas, deceiving Tori. He sighed; it had been hard, knowing how much he hurt her. It had taken a long time to get her to finally trust him completely again. But she had, and they had defeated Lothor and the Academies were restored. And he and Tori were dating. Yup, life was great. The song ended and they stopped dancing to return to the table for a break and a drink. They were talking with the others when the DJ went to the mike.  
  
"Alright ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to Karaoke Hour! It is my pleasure to welcome any and all to the mike. So anyone who thinks that they are good enough for the rest of the world to sing, get your asses up here!"  
  
Blake looked over to the stage and then to his brother. Hunter smirked and raised a brow. Looking to Tori, he smiled and got up to walk to the stage. Tori watched as Blake left the table and then turned to Hunter and the others with an astonished expression on her face. "Is he really going to do this?" she asked Hunter as Blake gave the DJ the song that he wanted. Hunter nodded with a smile as he cuddled up to Cam. "Yup, he's got a secret thing for Karaoke, I have no idea why but he does."  
  
Blake stepped up to the mike and looked out into the crowd. Looking over at the table where the rest of the former rangers sat he smiled as his eyes locked with Tori's. "This is dedicated to my Girlfriend, Tori." He said as the music started to play. Taking a breath he started to sing in a low, clear voice.  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
Tori's eyes widened as she listened to the words of the song. Blushing Slightly she stared at Blake and gave him a soft smile.  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
That's why I need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You  
  
and the reason is you  
  
and the reason is you  
  
and the reason is you  
  
Tori smiled as she slowly got up and walked to the stage.  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you  
  
Smiling at her as the song ended he stepped off the stage and pulled her into his arms, "I love you Tori, and I always will." Giving him one of her beaming smiles she leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss. Pulling back she smiled at his dazed expression and replied, "I love you too, Blake. I love you too."  
  
Smiling at his little brother and Tori, Hunter pulled Cam closer and gave him a kiss as well. Pulling away he was rewarded with one of Cam's rare smiles and thanked the Gods that they gave him the chance to have him. Cam snuggled into Hunters side and smiled as he caressed the simple gold band around his finger. Both smiled as they thought of the Certificate that was in the truck and the world was safe again, at least for a while.  
  
A/N: Just a reminder to read and review! I really would like to hear your thoughts and comments on this fiction!  
  
Makia 


	2. Note for the fans

Holy Goddess above! I cannot believe that you all liked this story **Sighs**. To tell you all the truth I had to write the story to get the song outta my head. But I saw a request for Hunter singing to Cam and for a sequel so I'll tell you what. I have no internet access at home so I have to write at school. (Which is illegal but I wont tell if you won't) So if you are patient with me and give me some time I will start writing the sequel which will most likely involve Cam and Hunter's secret getting out and a drunk and quite lyrical Hunter singing to Cam. Any other requests while we are at it? I have um progressed quite a bit from the level of the song fic and could be persuaded to write much more… **evil grin** for example… cross-dressing anyone? Snickers… if you want sex it will have to be posted on my site… but I am willing to do an edited version here too…

The ball is in your court guys… tell me what you want

Makia

Oh and I will update my other stories too asap


End file.
